Minha Estrela
by Priih . ncesa
Summary: Em um dia de neve o que será que será que Neji, Lee e Tenten fazem atrás de um arbusto? Só lendo para descobrir xD - fanfic feita para o concurso Floco de Neve da Hamii e Kelly!


**Disclaimer: **Não, eu não sou filha, esposa nem nada do Kishimoto, por isso não herdarei Naruto quando ele morrer T.T

* * *

FanFic feita para o concurso Floco de neve: da Hamii-chan e da Kelly-chan, a fic ficou uma merda, mais espero que gostem (?).

**Tema escolhido:** Estrela-cadente, visgo, tapa na cara

* * *

**Minha estrela**

**-**

**-**

Estavam Lee, Neji e Tenten, agachados, na neve.

- Por que estamos aqui? – Gemeu Neji soprando as mãos enrijecidas.

- Espionando não é obvio? – Tenten rodou os olhos.

- Espionando o que?

- Isso eu não sei – ela levou a mão à nuca, sem graça.

- Sem comentários Tenten – disse Neji em seguida se virando para Lee e perguntando: – por que raios nós estamos aqui na neve, atrás desse arbusto super crescido de cheiro enjoativo?

Lee não respondeu de imediato, observava algo à frente.

- Lee? – Tenten passou a mão em frente aos olhos dele o despertando de um 'transe'.

- Oi? – Ele perguntou confuso levando um cascudo de Tenten.

- Lee! Acorda! Neji perguntou por que estamos aqui! – Disse a morena.

- Vocês deixaram o fogo da juventude apagar? – Ele exclamou – Estamos aqui para apreciar a minha bela flor de cerejeira! – O ninja de verde disse apontando para a frente onde o time sete treinava.

- Só um segundo – Neji piscou os olhos três vezes e se virou para Lee – você está dizendo que eu estou na neve, escondido atrás de um arbusto para dar apoio ao seu fogo da juventudo enquanto você espia a Haruno?

- É! – Respondeu empolgadamente o ninja de malha verde.

TAP!

Neji deu um soco na cabeça de Lee se levantando.

- Não acredito que eu perdi o meu tempo com isso! Você vem Tenten?

Tenten olhou primeiro para Neji e depois para Lee que estava sentando de pernas cruzadas e afagava o galo na cabeça.

- Neji, vamos ficar um pouco, afinal somos um time não é? – A morena sorriu e deu os ombros. Afinal, não tinham nada melhor para fazer mesmo.

- Você está brincando não é? – Neji encarava Tenten cético. Como é que ela preferia ficar com o anormal do Lee atrás de uma moita, além de ser estranho iria pegar muito mal.

- Não, não estou. Senta e deixe-o ver a amada. É tão romântico!

- É romântico até que ela nos descubra e encha todo mundo de pancadas – ele resmungou enquanto se punha de cócoras ao lado de Tenten.

- Oh! Obrigada por ficarem amigos! – Lee tinha lágrimas nos olhos e abraçou Tenten e Neji ao mesmo tempo, fazendo todos caírem.

- Vocês ouviram esse barulho? – Perguntou Sakura que estivera socando uma árvore.

- Acho que sim – respondeu Naruto pondo-se de pé – vamos lá ver Sakura-chan!

Sakura e Naruto afastaram-se de Kakashi e Sai e foram para perto de uma moita de alguma planta cheirosa e escutaram resmungos.

- Lee! Saia de cima de mim...!

- Tira essa mão daí Neji...!

- Cuidado com o meu cabelo...!

Sakura e Naruto se entreolharam e se aproximaram mais. Eles estavam preparados para verem tudo menos o que encontraram.

Lee estava com a bunda virada para cima e sua malha estava rasgada, deixando entrever a cueca de ursinhos, Neji estava embolado debaixo de Lee com Tenten e tentava tirar o cabelo de debaixo do cotovelo da jovem morena que por sua vez tinha um dos coques desfeitos.

- O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou Sakura surpreendendo ao time Gai.

- Sakura-chan? – Perguntou Lee em vão tendo se levantar.

- Sai de cima de mim! – Neji empurrou Tenten e Lee e conseguiu se libertar.

- Grosso! – Falou Tenten caída no chão.

Foi aí que Neji percebeu que havia empurrado Tenten também e tentou se desculpar.

- Desculpa Ten... – não pode completar a frase pôs recebeu um empurrão de Lee que se levantava e acabou caindo em cima de Tenten que também tentava se levantar.

Instintivamente Neji tentou se segurar em algum lugar, mas o lugar escolhido não rendeu bons frutos, levou uma tapa da jovem enfurecida que levantou e saiu correndo.

- Droga... – murmurou Neji pondo-se a correr atrás da jovem por entre a neve e as árvores.

Lee, Sakura e Naruto ficaram parados apenas tentando entender o que havia acontecido.

- Tenten! – Neji gritava na imensidão gelada, estava morrendo de frio.

- Vá embora! – A voz feminina gritou de alguma árvore. Neji ativou o byakugan e a encontrou não muito longe de onde estava.

- Desce daí Tenten, desculpa por ter puxado o seu cabelo, não foi a minha intenção – Não era muito do feitio de Neji se desculpar, mas ele quase arrancara uma mexa do cabelo da amiga quando caíra em cima dela, não era a toa que ela estava brava.

- Não vou descer! – Ela respondeu birrenta.

- Se você não desde eu subo – e subiu, meio segundo depois ele estava sentado ao lado de Tenten que abraçava as pernas.

- Vá embora, não quero você aqui seu grosso – ela resmungou tentando não olhar para ele. Ele ficava lindo no frio, quando as maças do rosto e o nariz ficavam vermelhos por causa do frio.

- Eu só vou embora quando você for comigo, seus lábios estão roxos, você deve estar morrendo de frio – ele tentou pegar a mão dela para descerem, mas ela a enterrou no bolso da calça se recusando a descer.

Neji bufou olhando a teimosa amiga. Ficaram em silêncio até que Tenten começou a bater os dentes. O jovem olhou para ela como se dissesse: '_Eu não disse?_', mas em vez de dizer isso ele afastou uma mecha do cabelo dela e retirou um galhinho que estava preso nele.

- Um galho de azevinho – ele disse pondo o galho à frente dos olhos cor-de-chocolate.

- Não ligo – ela resmungou tremendo mais ainda.

Ele rodou os olhos e a abraçou a afagou os braços gelados dela para que o calor voltasse. Ela não o afastou, estava com muito frio para isso.

- Deixa de ser infantil e vamos embora, vamos morrer congelados aqui – ele sussurrou ao ouvido dela, fazendo tremer, não de frio, mas sim por causa do hálito quente de encontro ao seu pescoço.

- Fazer o que né – ela suspirou – vamos embora.

- Boa menina – ele sorriu e ela lhe deu um beliscão doloroso – Brincadeira – ele sussurrou novamente ao ouvido dela.

- Neji... – sussurrou, seu hálito quente de encontro ao ar gelado formou uma pequena névoa.

Neji aproximou o seu rosto do de Tenten tendo como alvo a boca que tinha uma cor meio indefinida, entre roxo e vermelho sangue. Parecia uma amora madura.

Ele se inclinou e a beijou, muito timidamente, na boca. Um beijo doce e inocente ao qual Tenten retribuiu, sentindo os lábios quentes de Neji de encontro aos seus que estavam gelados. Ele aprofundou o beijo e ela passou a mão pelos seus sedosos cabelos, separando-se segundos depois.

Neji encarou Tenten que arfava um pouco. Os lábios estavam tão vermelhos quanto um morango e o rosto estava rubro de vergonha, igual ao seu.

- Tenten – começo o jovem, mas parou por aí, não sabia mais o que falar.

- Não precisa dizer nada Neji.

Tenten desceu da árvore muito envergonhada por ter correspondido ao beijo e gostado. Não podia encarar Neji agora.

Neji ficou estático olhando Tenten se afastar, num reflexo rápido pôs-se ao lado dela segurando-a pela mão. Encararam-se sem saber o que dizer, ambos corados.

- Acho que eu tenho que ir Neji – a jovem disse tentando se soltar, mas ele não a queria soltar. Trouxe para perto de si e abraçou com força, colocando os lábios nos dela.

- Não quero que vá – as palavras escapuliram pelos seus lábios apertados nos dela.

- Eu não vou...

Silenciaram-se.

Quando a neve tornou-se mais forte decidiram que era hora de partir, foram abraçados por entre as árvores ao sol poente, onde ao longe o céu se tingia de laranja misturando-se com o branco da pequena nevasca.

- Tem um galho de azevinho no seu cabelo também – Tenten tirou o galhinho e pôs na palma da mão dele, que sorriu.

- Ele nos persegue.

- Neji, o que é aquilo? – A morena apontou para o céu que escurecia rapidamente – Uma estrela cadente?

- Não sei – ele franziu a testa e ativou o byakugan – _não acredito_ – murmurou.

- O que é? – Perguntou a jovem curiosa.

- É uma estrela cadente sim – Tenten não precisava saber que aquele era o Lee, que provavelmente havia recebido um soco, mega-soco, de Sakura.

- Vamos fazer um pedido!

- Não precisamos. Pelo menos eu não preciso. Já tenho tudo o que quero e preciso – ele sorriu docemente para ela e apertou a galho de azevinho na mão.

- É verdade – ela também sorriu.

- Vamos?

Ela assentiu e eles foram, sem nem notar a segunda estrela cadente, essa sim de verdade que riscou o céu escuro como uma antítese a toda aquela neve e frio. O amor na imensidão vazia e fria dos corações alheiros. Neji não sabia, mas Tenten o havia resgatado de ser uma tarde fria de inverno, ela era a sua estrela que sozinha riscava o seu céu.

**Fim**

* * *

_Alguém quer um Neji para noites frias de inverno_? **8}** _[/táparey_

Mereço **reviews**?

* * *

**P.S.:** Posso demorar a responder as reviews, pois estou sem internet, mas eu responderei! Palavra de escoteira esquilinho da Nova Onda do Imperador **ò.o7**


End file.
